


Better Than Fine

by true_alpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Melissa McCall is an actual angel, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_alpha/pseuds/true_alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“'Oh my God. There's <i>Nutella</i> on my <i>dick</i>.'</p><p>Scott chuckles and wraps his arms around Isaac's waist. 'It's not my fault you're so delicious,' he jokes.
</p><p>Isaac grumbles as he washes the chocolate spread away. 'I'll never be able to eat Nutella without getting hard again. This is a <i>travesty</i>, Scott.'
</p><p>Scott just laughs."
</p><p>Schoompy, fluffy Scisaac heat fic. <strike>Not crack I swear</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Fine

It's little things at first. Scott snaps at him for taking too long in the shower, but then immediately apologizes (with a slippery shower blow job, of course). A few days later, Isaac is looking for a shirt in Scott's closet and gets berated for going through Scott's things without asking (which has never been a problem before).

The last straw, though, comes a week after Scott's strange behavior started. They're in Scott's room sprawled across the bed. With Melissa gone all night on the late shift, they don't have to worry about getting walked in on for once. 

Both of them are shirtless. Isaac is flat on his back with Scott hovering over him, his lips on Isaac's neck. He's worrying love bites into Isaac's supple skin, because they both love that the marks take longer to fade now that Scott is an alpha. He's usually not a rough lover, but tonight, he's definitely biting harder than usual. It's not as though Isaac can't take it, it's just not... not like Scott. 

“Ngh,” he groans. He throws his head back, hoping to dislodge Scott from the spot he's been working on for a solid five minutes. If anything, it just makes the alpha nibble harder. 

“I think that one's good,” Isaac says at last, when the pleasure finally tips too far into pain. He threads his fingers through Scott's hair and tries to tug him back. 

Suddenly, a pair of red eyes is boring into his. A growl rumbles in Scott's chest, and Isaac can't help but tense up. It's enough to snap Scott out of... whatever this is. 

“Oh – shit.” He pulls back and frowns at the dark mark on Isaac's neck. “I – I'm sorry, I didn't – I don't know what happened. I swear I didn't mean to.” 

“It's okay,” Isaac says, because it always is; Isaac is never able to stay mad or upset with Scott. He brings his hand up and runs it through Scott's hair. “What's been going on with you this week, Scott?” 

Scott sighs. He lays down on Isaac's chest, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Isaac drops his hand and resumes stroking Scott's hair. Once he's relaxed, he finally replies. 

“I don't know,” he admits. “Maybe I should talk to Deaton. I just feel....” He squirms a bit, and Isaac has to bite his lip because this _really_ isn't the position to be moving around like that. “I don't know. Off.” 

“I can tell.” 

Scott twists so he can look at Isaac's face. “What about you? Have you been okay this week?” 

“Me? I've been fine.” Isaac frowns. “...Haven't I?” 

Scott chuckles. “More than fine,” he assures, pressing a kiss to Isaac's neck. “You just... you sort of... smell.” Isaac raises an eyebrow at him. Scott is quick to correct himself. “Different, I mean. You smell different.” 

Isaac's nose wrinkles. He turns his head to catch a whiff of his own scent. He's not the best with his werewolf scenting yet, but to him, he smells the same as usual. Scott chuckles. 

“I'm not saying it's a bad thing,” he says. He nuzzles further into Isaac's neck and snuffles. “Just different.” 

“Oh God, I'm not getting sick, am I? Sick smells different, you know?” 

“Calm down!” Scott chuckles. “Werewolves don't get sick, remember? Besides, it's not like that. It's... I don't know. It's just different, Isaac.” 

“Oh.” 

They both go quiet. Isaac idly twirls Scott's hair, and Scott's hand draws lazy patterns across Isaac's naked chest. Isaac's not the best at talking things out, but luckily for him, Scott is. 

“Maybe we should _both_ go talk to Deaton,” Scott says. 

Isaac doesn't say anything for a long minute. Scott sits up and smiles down at him. 

“It's okay, Isaac,” he says softly. “I'll be right there with you. I'm sure everything is fine.” 

  


Everything is not fine. 

The next morning, Isaac walks up and feels... off. He can't put a finger on it; it's like an itch he can't scratch crawling all under his skin. He's hot and he can't sit still, his boxers chaff against his skin. Everything is just off. 

Next to him, Scott is still passed out. Isaac turns to glance at the clock; it's only six, leaving him more than enough time before school. He thinks that a shower might make him feel better, so he heaves himself out of bed and heads for the bathroom. 

The lukewarm water gliding over his skin does make him feel a little better. He takes his time in the shower, scrubbing every inch of himself before stepping out. He's toweling himself off when he hears Scott stirring back in the bedroom. 

A minute or two passes before Scott slides into the bathroom. Still looking half asleep, he presses himself against Isaac's back and sucks a mark onto his shoulder blade. 

“Morning,” Isaac chuckles. 

“Mm,” Scott replies. “You smell good.” 

“Just took a shower,” Isaac says (unnecessarily; he's still damp, and Scott's skin sticks to his a bit). He turns around and slings his long arms around Scott's neck. “You smell good, too.” 

And he really does. Scott always smells good to Isaac, like leather and pine needles and a hint of sweat, but today, it's a hundred times better. Scott's scent seems like it's everywhere, all over Isaac, and he can't get enough. He presses himself closer to his Alpha and inhales. 

“You're hard,” he mutters. 

“Can't help it,” Scott replies. His hips start to rut shallowly against Isaac's. “You smell _incredible_.” 

Isaac whines, pressing back against Scott. The towel around his waist slips to the floor. Now, he's got the friction from Scott's boxers against his dick, and the feeling is more than enough to push him into full hardness. It's great, but more than anything, Isaac wants to feel Scott's skin against his, Scott's dick, Scott's hands all over him – just Scott. 

“Off,” Isaac manages to grunt between frantic kisses. He tugs at Scott's boxers and whimpers again, “Off.” 

Scott chuckles as he slides his boxers off as requested. “Needy today,” he mutters. 

“You're not complaining.” 

Scott just chuckles again, but doesn't comment. He drops his hands to Isaac's ass, kneading the firm flesh. Isaac gasps, first at the feel of Scott's rough hands against his skin, and then at... something else. 

The Alpha dips his fingers between Isaac's crack as the beta squirms. Scott rubs his fingers at the slick against Isaac's hole and smirks. “Have some fun in the shower without me?” 

Isaac squirms, torn between panicking and pressing back against Scott's fingers. 

“No, I – I didn't–” Scott laughs, pressing the tip of his finger into Isaac, but Isaac makes a distressed noise and Scott instantly pulls back. 

“Shit, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?” 

“No, I – I just....” Isaac flushes, squirming uncomfortably. Something's definitely wrong. “I didn't stretch myself in the shower or anything. I don't....” He wriggles again. “Fuck, I'm wet, Scott, what the hell?” 

Scott frowns. He mutters a command for Isaac to turn around, which the Beta does. He grips the sink until the skin around his knuckles goes white and unconsciously juts his ass out towards Scott. The action gets a quiet growl out of Scott, which in turn makes Isaac whimper. 

Scott spreads Isaac's cheeks and inhales sharply. “Shit, Isaac,” he says, voice ragged. “You are wet. Like a girl.” 

Despite how hot Isaac finds Scott kneeling in front of his ass, he has to roll his eyes. He starts to reply before the word is choked into a whimper; Scott has leaned in and licked a broad strip across Isaac's hole. 

“Fuck!” Isaac pushes his ass back, but Scott takes it in stride. He grips Isaac's hips, the beginnings of claws poking into the pale skin, and holds the Beta still. 

“Shit, Isaac,” Scott pants against Isaac's ass. “You taste so good.” 

Isaac whimpers and squirms, and Scott growls as he dives back in. Through the haze of intense pleasure, something else stirs inside Isaac. Wasn't he worried about this not thirty seconds ago? He can't remember, not really... Scott tried fingering him, and then– 

“Fuck, Scott, wait!” Isaac reaches around and tries to pull Scott up; all he gets in response is a rumbling growl. “Scott, seriously, stop....” 

Reluctantly, Scott does. Isaac turns around and groans at the sight of his Alpha, his mouth and chin shiny and slick with spit and– 

“Fuck,” Isaac repeats. “Scott, why am I–” his face flushes. “–wet?” 

Scott blinks. He seems to shake himself from his own hazy arousal and reluctantly stands up. 

“I don't know,” he says slowly. “I... I think I should call Deaton.” 

Isaac's face turns bright red. “Do you have to?” he all but whines. “It's so embarrassing.” 

Scott raises an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk playing at his still wet lips. “It's not like I can take you to a regular doctor, Isaac,” he says. “Deaton's a professional. He's the only one we can go to for help.” Scott's eyes stray down from Isaac's flushed chest, to his half-hard cock. Isaac swears he sees a flash of red in Scott's eyes before he looks away. “You should probably stay in here. You're really distracting.” 

Isaac smirks despite himself, but the look is quickly wiped away again by anxiety. “I want to hear what's wrong with me, though.” 

“Trust me, I don't think anything's wrong.” Scott licks at his lips, and Isaac moans weakly. “Just... don't get to close, okay? Or we'll end up distracted again.” 

Scott pulls his boxers back on as he retreats to the living room. Isaac spots his own discarded boxers lying beside the towel he'd dropped to the floor. He hesitates for only a brief second before, face flushed, he drops onto the towel. A wet spot forms underneath almost instantly, and he squirms. 

Luckily, Scott's able to get a hold of his boss. They get greetings out of the way before Scott hesitantly starts to broach the subject. 

“Here's the thing,” he says at length. “Isaac and I were... fooling around this morning, and something sort of – something really weird happened.” Scott shifts, and Isaac relishes for a minute that the Alpha is as uncomfortable as he is. Scott clears his throat. “It's gotta be a werewolf thing, because it's never happened before.” 

_“Say no more. I think I might know what you're talking about, Scott.”_

Isaac and Scott share a look of surprise. “You do?” Scott says after a beat. 

_“I might,”_ Deaton repeats. _“This will be easier to talk about in person. Can you and Isaac come down here? Don't worry about school – I don't think either of you will be going for a few days, anyways.”_

The worry between the two werewolves grows. “Alright,” Scott says at last. “We'll be right there.” 

They both get dressed – keeping a respectable distance away from each other. Isaac would rather not have any clothes on, truth be told, as they cling and scratch in a way they never have before. He tells Scott as much, making the other boy grin. 

“I'd love to tell you to stay naked as much as possible,” he says, “but Deaton might not appreciate that.” 

Isaac flushes, and Scott laughs. God, but Isaac hopes Deaton won't actually need to examine him or anything. Just talking about it is embarrassing enough. 

Melissa smiles at the two boys as they come downstairs. Isaac tries not to groan again; at least Deaton understands whatever the hell this is. Explaining it to Melissa will be a hundred times more awkward. 

“You boys ready for school?” she asks as she pours herself some coffee. 

“Actually,” Scott says slowly, his face pink. Isaac presses closer to him on instinct, feeling a bit better just being closer to his Alpha. “Actually, we think something's wrong with Isaac. We're going to go see Deaton.” 

At once, Melissa frowns. She sets her coffee cup down and presses her hand against Isaac's still flushed face. 

“I thought werewolves couldn't get sick,” she says. 

Scott clears his throat. “We're not really sure what's going on,” he says. “Deaton said he can help, though, so we're going to go talk to him.” 

Melissa nods slowly. “Good. Let me know what's going on, okay? I'll call the school and let them know you'll be late.” 

_If we go at all,_ Isaac thinks, but keeps his mouth shut. Scott doesn't say anything, either, just kisses his mom on the cheek and guides Isaac out the door with a hand pressed to the Beta's lower back. 

Scott clambers onto the bike, strapping his helmet on, but Isaac merely stands there with his, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Scott flips the helmet's visor up. 

“What's wrong?” 

“I, uh,” Isaac stammers. “I just don't think this is going to be a very comfortable ride.” 

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Scott chuckles, but quickly turns the sound to a cough when Isaac glowers. “I'll be quick, I promise. C'mon, let's get going. The sooner we know what's up the better.” 

Isaac sighs as he straps his helmet on. He only hesitates for another second before climbing onto the bike behind Scott. He's half-hard again, and try as he might, he can't help but lean against Scott's back. He wants nothing more than to be as close to his Alpha as possible, not an inch of space between them. It's a little worrisome; he's never been this _clingy_ before. Scott, though, doesn't seem to mind. 

“Hold still,” he grunts as he starts up the bike. “You'll make me crash if you keep distracting me like that.” 

“Can't help it,” Isaac retorts. He grips Scott's waist as they take off. He curses the helmet, wishing he could press his face into the warm juncture of Scott's shoulder and neck, where his scent is the strongest. He settles instead for pressing up against Scott's back and sliding his hand's under Scott's shirt. 

“Seriously,” Scott says through gritted teeth. “Isaac, knock it off or I'm going to crash.” 

“I wanna touch you,” Isaac whines back. His hands slip from Scott's abdomen down to the hem of his jeans. Scott's cock is thick and bulging against the denim, and Isaac can't help but run his hand over it. 

Scott snarls and races through a red light. He manages to bat Isaac's hands away from his crotch, albeit reluctantly. 

“No touching,” are the suddenly the hardest two words Scott's ever had to string together. There's a definite undertone of Alpha command in his voice, and Isaac whines as he pulls his hands back. 

Somehow, they manage to make it to the clinic. They're both hard as they clamber off the bike, but as Isaac recalls the conversation they're about to have with Deaton, his cock definitely deflates a little. 

“I'm wet again,” Isaac mutters under his breath. His boxers stick uncomfortably to his ass, and he shifts anxiously from foot to foot. Scott growls. 

“I know. I can smell you.” His eyes flash as he looks Isaac over, but he quickly blinks it away. “Let's go.” 

They make their way into the clinic, Scott hovering close at Isaac's side. It doesn't help stop the slick still leaking out of Isaac, but he keeps his mouth shut. 

Deaton is waiting for them when they walk in. He holds the mountain ash door open for them, smiles, and ushers them to the back. Isaac's erection is all but gone now, although his boxers are still sticking to his ass. He's glad that he at least wore dark jeans, so the wet spot that's surely leaking through isn't as noticeable. 

“So,” Deaton says lightly, “this isn't something I expected, to be honest.” 

Isaac and Scott glance at each other before turning back to the vet. “What is it?” Scott asks. “It's not bad, is it?” 

Deaton chuckles. “No, nothing bad. I'm going to take a guess, Isaac. I think you're going into heat.” 

The two werewolves stare at each other, and then turn back to Deaton. “And that's not bad?” Isaac says. 

This time, Deaton laughs out loud. “No, I promise it's not bad. You're perfectly fine. More than, actually. our body is reacting to being in such close proximity to not only an alpha, but a viable mating candidate. I've been expecting this, to be honest, just not quite so soon.” 

Scott frowns. His hands settles low on Isaac's back, warm and comforting, and Isaac can't help but lean towards his Alpha. 

“So what does this mean?” Scott asks. “I mean, what's going to happen?” 

Deaton shifts, folding his arms over his chest. “I'm sure you've already noticed a few signs. Scott, as Alpha, will become more irritable and aggressive as the Isaac's heat progresses. The need to claim, as an Alpha and as a mate, drives that aggression. Isaac's initial signs of heat are more... physical.” 

Isaac flushes and shifts uncomfortably. Suddenly, he worries that Deaton can smell the slick in his boxers, too. He tries to rationalize that Scott only could because of his werewolf nose, and Deaton doesn't have that, so.... 

“There's the lubricating discharge, of course,” Deaton says easily, and Isaac's face goes from pink to bright red. “Although I'm guessing that you've already discovered that. It starts a few days before the actual onset of your heat to prepare your body. 

“Then, just as Scott undergoes some emotional changes, so will you. The desire to submit to your Alpha becomes even stronger during your heat. Of course, that imperative is always there. The heat just increases it. 

“Once Isaac's heat actually begins, it's actually going to be Scott undergoing the most changes. There's the knot, of course. The aggression and possessive behavior will increase, as well. It's best for you two to be alone for the duration of Isaac's heat. No one should be around for it – especially not another werewolf. Scott will only perceive that as a potential threat. Obviously, that wouldn't end well for anyone.” 

“Um....” Isaac clears his throat. “What's a knot?” 

This time, it's Scott that flushes. “Stiles has told me about it,” he says, his gaze on the floor. “I'll tell you later.” 

Not something he wants to discuss around Deaton, then. Isaac just nods. 

“The first heat is always the shortest and most intense,” Deaton continues. “If today's the first day of any physical changes, I'd expect it to arrive full on sometime between Thursday and Friday. It's hard to say for sure, but it should last anywhere from two to three days – no more than four for sure. It's probably best to start making arrangements now.” 

Scott groans. “How are we going to tell my mom to clear out for the weekend so we can have kinky werewolf sex?” he frets, running his hands through his hair. His face flames at the mere thought. 

“Would it help if I explained it to her?” Deaton asks helpfully. Isaac and Scott share a look before they both nod gratefully. “Alright. I'll call her once you two leave and explain as succinctly as I can. Don't worry, I'll keep it all very professional.” He smiles reassuringly. 

“Thanks for all your help,” Scott says to his boss. Then,, with a sigh, he turns to Isaac. “Well... I guess we'd better start getting ready for this, huh?” 

Isaac nods. He mumbles a thanks to Deaton and stays close to Scott's back as they exit the clinic. They climb back onto Scott's bike; Isaac groans as the slick in his boxers squelches uncomfortably. 

“I don't think I can go to school like this,” he says. “It gets worse when I'm around you.” 

Scott says, “Sorry,” but he doesn't sound very sorry at all. “Deaton said it should start on Thursday or Friday. You don't think you can make it a few days?” He puts his hand over Isaac's and squeezes. The beta bites his lip and squirms, pressing his once again hard cock against Scott's back. Scott groans. “Guess not.” 

“You should go to school until it starts, though,” Isaac says. “You're not the one leaking from his ass.” 

Scott chuckles. “If it helps, I liked it,” he says. Isaac snorts, and Scott laughs. “We should get home and start... preparing.” 

Isaac grimaces. “I'm just glad we don't have to explain it to your mom,” he says. “Thank God for Deaton.” 

By the time they get home, Melissa is just getting off the phone. Her smile to the two boys is a bit strained, but warm nonetheless. 

“So,” she says. When Scott and Isaac both flush red, she laughs. “Oh, no need to be so embarrassed. Alan said that it's completely natural. And it's not like I'm not used to dealing with hormonal teenage boys. I'm sure I can find somewhere to stay for a few days until it's over. Just don't break the house down or anything. Or that headboard! It was expensive, Scott.” 

“Mom!” Scott groans, but Melissa just smiles. 

“You boys just let me know when I should clear out,” she says, more seriously. “I'll head out to the store in a bit and stock up on food for you two.” 

They both manage to mumble out a thanks, with Scott adding that “it” is supposed to start sometime around Thursday or Friday. Melissa just nods, kisses both boys on the cheek, and departs for the store. 

Once she's gone, Isaac and Scott both let out a long breath. They smile awkwardly at each, and finally both burst into laughter. Scott's fingers brush across the back of Isaac's hand; Isaac catches them before Scott can pull away. 

“I should get to school,” Scott says, “but I really don't want to leave you.” 

“I'll be okay,” Isaac says, even though the words make his gut clench. “I'll probably just sit around naked all day and touch myself and get your sheets all wet.” 

Scott groans. “Don't start,” he warns weakly. Isaac just grins. 

“We're going to have a full weekend of sex ahead of us. I think you'll be okay until then,” he says. “Besides, you need to go to school if I can't and get homework for me.” 

“This so isn't fair,” Scott grumbles. Isaac smiles and settles his hands on Scott's hips; Scott's creep around to Isaac's ass, and they both groan. “Fuck,” he sighs. “I'm gonna think about this all day.” 

“Me, too,” Isaac mutters. He ducks down for a kiss, but manages to pull away before either of them get too carried away. “Go on now.” 

Scott sighs and reluctantly steps away. “I can't wait until you can't say no to me,” he grumbles. 

“That doesn't sound like you're going to rape me at all.” 

Scott chuckles. “Like you don't want me to have my way with you,” he says with a sharp grin. His eyes flash red for half a second before he blinks it away. “I guess I really should get going....” 

“That's what I've been saying. You should start listening to me more.” 

Scott rolls his eyes but can't bite back a smile. He grabs his backpack from where it sits beside the door and slings it on. His expression suddenly turns serious as he turns back to Isaac. 

“Call me if it starts while I'm gone,” he says, and it's definitely an order. “Any time, even if I'm in class. I'll get back as soon as I can, okay?” 

Isaac nods absently. Scott's been right by his side all morning, and suddenly the prospect of six or seven full hours without Scott doesn't seem very appealing. Scott seems to be on the same page. 

“There's no practice today so I'll be home right after school,” he says. He reaches out and squeezes Isaac's hand one last time. “I'll be back before you know it.” 

  


Staying home without Scott, as it turns out, is boring as all hell. Isaac does everything he can think of within an hour; straightens both of their rooms, finishes up some homework he'd neglected the night before, helps Melissa bring groceries in. At least he's stopped leaking since Scott left. 

Melissa's riffling through grocery bags, comes across a small paper bag, and hands it to Isaac, smiling somewhat. 

“Just in case you need it,” she says, “for... later this week.” 

Isaac flushes, nods, and mumbles a thanks. God bless Melissa – but this is still awkward as all hell. He finishes helping and takes his bag upstairs. 

Inside is a box of condoms and a bottle of lube – although they probably won't be needing it. At least she doesn't know that Isaac's leaking out of his ass. Still flushed, Isaac shoved the bag in his nightstand and falls back against the bed. 

He could play video games, but it's not as much fun alone. He knows he doesn't have the focus to read right now. Anything with Melissa is off the table; Isaac isn't sure how long it will be before he can look her in the eye again. 

Finally, sighing, Isaac takes out his phone and texts Scott. He knows he shouldn't distract Scott while he's at school, not when they're both set to lose a few days so they can have sex (and oh my God, Stiles will be so jealous when he finds out, because Isaac knows that he _will_ find out), but Scott is all he can think about. 

_Your mom bought us condoms and lube._

Isaac sets his phone down and fiddles with the button of his jeans. He isn't expecting a reply soon, so he's surprised when his phone buzzes just a few minutes later. 

**Thanks for that life-scarring visual.**

Isaac chuckles. _At least you didn't have to be here for it! And shouldn't you be paying attention to class?_

**I guess you're right haha. Nah, we have a sub in English and he doesn't care.** Isaac has no sooner finished reading the text when another comes through. **Can't focus anyways. I've been thinking about you since I left.**

_Me, too. I wish it would just start._

**Sex addict.**

_I miss you._

And fuck, Isaac really isn't usually like this. As much as Scott teases him about how much Isaac likes cuddling, or how he's slowly insinuated himself in Scott and Stiles' traditional video game night every other Friday, he's not clingy. They'd drive each other crazy without a little space sometimes. But now, on the verge of _heat_ , of all goddamn things, all Isaac really wants is Scott to come home, to be with him and him alone. 

**I miss you too. Should I come home?**

_Yes!_ Isaac wants to say, but he refrains (he does type it out, but ends up deleting it a moment later). Reluctantly, he instead replies, _I'll be fine. Just a few more hours._

**Call or text if you need anything at all. I love you.**

They don't say it often, but that doesn't make it any less true or exhilarating when they do. Isaac's stomach still twists, his lips still curl into a smile before he can help it. He can't remember when – if ever – someone said those three words to him and truly meant it the way Scott does. 

_You're such a sap. I can't believe I love you too._

  


Tuesday passes slowly. Isaac stays glued to Scott's side the moment he comes home from school, although Scott certainly isn't complaining. They work on homework and then watch TV, Isaac's lanky legs sprawled over Scott's lap. Scott's hands are running up and down Isaac's legs, and it's distracting, but with Melissa in the kitchen, it's not hard for them to keep it under control. 

“So,” Isaac says when their show breaks for commercial. “Knots?” Scott chokes a bit. His eyes flicker towards the kitchen, and then back to Isaac, who shrugs. “It's not like she didn't already get too much information from Deaton.” 

“It's, uh,” Scott says. He lowers his voice, “It's a thing my dick does, okay? It swells up or something at the base. Stiles was trying to tell me about it but I didn't want to hear about what he does with Derek.” 

Isaac pulls a face, and Scott nods, grimacing back at him. They don't talk about knots anymore after that. 

  


On Wednesday, Isaac reorganizes the entire kitchen while Melissa is at work. He's starting to leak now even without Scott around, so he wears two pairs of boxers and some raggedy old sweats. Eventually, he has to shove a wad of paper towels down the back of his boxers and just sit in front of the TV, only getting up to change the towels every once in a while. Before Melissa gets home, he takes a roll from the pantry and sets it on his nightstand to avoid any more embarrassment. 

When Scott gets home, Isaac trails around after him like a lost puppy (Melissa's amused words, not his). He sits with Scott while the other boy works on homework, showers with him (mostly to use the water to cover up Isaac's moans from Scott eating his ass out), and then they finally head down to the kitchen for dinner. 

“John's let me know that I can stay in their guest room for the weekend,” Melissa says as she serves the boys heaping plates of spaghetti. “I figured I'd just drop off my things tomorrow before work, since I work late. Unless it starts before then.” She pauses, raising an eyebrow at the two boys. “It hasn't, has it?” 

They both mutter out no's, and Melissa smiles. 

“Alright,” she says. “It'll be done by Monday, right? I don't want to take a load of luggage to the Stilinski's.” 

“We don't really know,” Scott says. “This hasn't exactly happened before.” 

Melissa smiles, almost wickedly. “Teenage boys having their hormones go out of control? No, never!” 

Scott and Isaac both groan. 

  


On Thursday, Isaac is so impatient for it to just _start_ that he bombards Scott with texts all day; if Isaac has to be annoyed and irritated, then so does Scott. He's itchy and uncomfortable and so damn _wet_. It definitely hasn't started because he doesn't feel much different than yesterday – maybe just a little warmer. 

When the texts don't do much of anything, Isaac takes desperate measures. He locks himself in Scott's bathroom and strips, sighing as the cool air caresses his skin. He's half hard already, but that's not what this is about. Or maybe.... 

He wraps a hand around his cock and strokes until he's hard, which isn't long. He snaps a picture, but doesn't send it yet. Instead, he reluctantly takes his hand from his cock and puts it on his ass cheek. 

He turns his back to the mirror on the back of the door as he pulls himself open. It takes some doing, but he manages to twist around just right to snap another picture. It cuts his head off, but it shows the smooth expanse of his back, his ass, a peak of his pink hole, and a thin trail of slick leaking from it down his thigh. 

He sends the pictures of his cock first, waits for it to send, counts to ten, and then sends the second picture with the caption “So fucking wet.” 

A minute passes without a reply, then two, then five. Isaac figures that Scott's turned off his phone, and sighs. He jerks himself off, cleans up, and is just about to leave the bathroom when his phone buzzes with a text from Scott. 

**I just had to jerk off in the bathroom. I'm taking it out on your ass when I get home.**

Isaac has to bite back a groan. His phone buzzes again, this time with a picture – Scott's fist wrapped around his cock, come streaked over the head of his dick and over his hand. Isaac glances towards the hall before retreating back into the bathroom. 

  


The hour between the time Scott gets home and Melissa leaves is torturous. When the door finally shuts behind her and her car is down the street, Isaac and Scott all but attack each other. 

There's a frenzied round of sex in the kitchen and another on the stairwell (and thank God Isaac thought to shove condoms in his pocket earlier) before they finally make it to a bed. They've picked Scott's room to ride out Isaac's heat in. It's got the bathroom en suite, and, per Scott's request, the bed is more permeated with their smell (Isaac's room is right next to Melissa's, so they're almost never in there together). 

“How do you think we'll know when it's started?” Isaac asks. He's sprawled over Scott, which can't be comfortable, but the Alpha doesn't seem to mind. 

“I'm not sure,” Scott replies, running his fingers idly through Isaac's hair. “I guess when we get to the point where you can't keep your hands off me.” 

Isaac snorts. “Oh, please. It's gonna be you completely out of control.” 

Scott grins. “We'll see about that.” 

They fall asleep at some point after lazy kisses and unhurried hand jobs. When Isaac wakes up again, it's dark out, long past sunset, but he hardly notices. 

He's so damn _hot_ all over. Scott's pressed against Isaac's back, and the blankets are tangled around them, but that's not it. He somehow manages to get himself out of bed and into the bathroom, where he splashes cold water on his face and down his neck. 

“Isaac?” Scott's voice is groggy from the other room. 

“Scott,” Isaac rasps back. His hand drifts around him, and the angle's awkward, but _fuck_ does he ever need something inside of him. “I think....” He cuts himself off with a groan. 

All at once, Scott understands. “Isaac,” he repeats, and this time, he's completely alert, “get back in here.” 

A strangled whimper breaks from Isaac's throat; it's definitely an order. He stumbles back into the bedroom. Scott's sitting up, the blankets tossed completely to the floor, and his eyes are red around the rim of his irises. 

Isaac heads straight for him and all but throws himself on the bed. Scott takes Isaac's chin in a firm grip and pulls him up for a kiss, mostly tongue and teeth and possession, but Isaac still moans through it like he's already being fucked. 

Scott manhandles Isaac until the taller teen is flat on his back, Scott hovering over him. They're still attached at the mouth, but Scott's hands are roaming everywhere, pressing and brushing over every one of Isaac's sensitive spots without even looking. 

“Roll over,” Scott pants. “Gonna fuck you. Gonna _knot_ you, fuck, Isaac.” 

“Yes,” Isaac agrees in a whine. Scott's strong hands help guide Isaac, rolling him over onto his stomach. He's content to just lay there and take it, so long as Scott hurries up, but Scott doesn't seem to share the sentiment. 

He pulls Isaac's ups up until he's balanced on his knees with his ass in the air. Scott's fingers slide down the crack of Isaac's ass until they reach the slick hole, and both teens groan. 

“Please, Scott, please, please,” Isaac begs. He doesn't have to wait long. 

Scott presses two fingers in to the last knuckle. Isaac's searing hot and dripping wet, slick sliding around Scott's fingers, dripping down his wrist and Isaac's thighs. 

“You're so wet,” Scott growls. “So fucking wet, Isaac, oh my God. Is this for me?” 

Isaac moans, presses back on Scott's fingers, and hides his face in the sheets. “Only for you,” he whimpers back. “Just for you. For my Alpha.” 

Scott snarls. All at once, his fingers are gone from Isaac's ass. The beta barely has a chance to lament the loss before Scott's cock takes their place, hot and hard and so _good._

Isaac cries out wordlessly when Scott shoves in. He arches his back and shoves his ass back, sloppily trying to meet Scott's thrusts. Scott, however, apparently doesn't appreciate Isaac trying to move, because he grips Isaac's hips in a tight grip and holds him still. 

With Scott holding him, there isn't much Isaac can do but just take it. He arches his back, moans, whimpers. Scott growls as his hips snap against Isaac's ass, his eyes red and fixed on where his cock is sliding in and out of Isaac. 

Isaac's moans turn to high-pitched cries when Scott's knot finally starts to swell. It's not much at first, just a bit of extra pressure when Scott's hips meet Isaac's ass. It gets bigger and bigger, stretching Isaac beyond what he'd ever thought was possible. And it's big, bigger than anything Isaac's ever taken, but fuck if it's also better than anything he's ever felt. 

“Can you feel that?” Scott presses his chest against Isaac's back and drags his lips across the shell of Isaac's ear. “'m gonna knot you, Isaac, come inside you and fill you up.” 

“Yes!” Isaac sobs. “Please, please, please!” 

“Shh,” Scott husks. “I've got you.” 

With a shudder and a sob, Isaac finally comes without so much a hand on his cock. Scott groans as his knot expands past the point that he can thrust. It doesn't let him thrust so much as grind, but it doesn't matter anyways. He's coming as Isaac's ass grips his cock, milking his orgasm from him. He stays pressed against Isaac's back, panting into the crook of the taller teen's neck. 

“Full,” Isaac slurs after a moment. 

Scott chuckles. He lets go of Isaac's hips and wraps his arms around his waist instead. They both fall against the bed, boneless and spent. Isaac doesn't even complain about Scott's weight pressing him further into the bed. 

“How long does it last?” Isaac murmurs. 

“Dunno.” Scott nuzzles against Isaac's damp hair and drops a kiss to his cheek. “It's never really happened before.” 

“I'd hope not.” 

Scott chuckles. “I liked it better when you were begging and incoherent.” 

Isaac rolls his eyes. He squirms, and Scott gets the message. He rolls the two of them over until they're both on their sides, still tied together. Scott's fingers rub idly against the bruises on Isaac's hips. 

“I'm sorry. I should've been more careful.” 

Isaac shakes his head. “I like them,” he says quietly. “I like that you're the only one who can really give them to me.” 

“The _real_ perks of being an alpha: sex bruises.” 

Isaac laughs. When it jars the knot still lodged in his ass, though, he stops and shudders. 

“Feels good?” Scott asks. “Seriously, I didn't... I didn't hurt you, did I?” 

“No.” Isaac grinds slowly back against the knot, and Scott groans. “Feels good.” 

They trade lazy kisses, although the angle's awkward to do it for too long. It takes the knot almost half an hour to go down so Scott can pull out. Isaac shudders as slick and come leaks from his ass and falls onto his stomach. Scott runs his fingers down Isaac's spine, through the sweat, and down the crack of his ass. Isaac moans when Scott rubs against his hole and weakly pushes his hips up. 

“Again already?” Scott sounds torn between arousal and amusement. 

“Please.” Isaac rolls his hips, drawing the tip of Scott's fingers into his hole. Scott groans lowly. 

Isaac's completely loose and open and wet, and _fuck_ if that isn't one of the hottest things Scott's ever seen. He presses three, and then four fingers back into Isaac, who sighs and presses back into it. 

“More,” he slurs. 

“I've got all four fingers in you,” Scott says lowly. “You really want my cock again?” 

“Yeah.” Isaac rocks between the bed and Scott's fingers, fucking himself and rubbing his cock against the fabric. “Fuck me again?” 

“If I ever say no to that question, take me to Deaton because there must be something wrong with me.” 

Isaac's chuckles turns into a long groan as Scott's fingers withdraw. He raises his hips, seeking something else, but Scott pushes him back down against the bed. He strokes his cock with one hand and presses Isaac to the bed with the other. 

Scott slides in with one smooth thrust. Isaac sighs when Scott starts fucking into him again, slow, unhurried thrusts as Isaac's heat seems to pick back up. He twists and shoves his hips back, trying to get Scott to move faster, but he doesn't seem to be in the same hurry as Isaac is. 

“Tell me what you want,” Scott orders. 

“Over,” Isaac says. He tries again to twist, only to be pinned down by Scott's weight. “Wanna see you.” 

Scott groans as he pulls back out. Isaac rolls over, aided by Scott's hands on his hips. When he's on his back, he hooks his hands under his thighs to pull his legs up. Scott presses them up even further until Isaac's thighs are pressed flushed against his chest. Scott shuffles forward on his knees and sinks smoothly back into Isaac. 

“Faster.” Isaac throws his head back and groans. “ _Faster_ , fuck, Scott, I need it.” 

“I can't believe you're so needy again already,” Scott grunts as he thrusts. “Are you going to be this way all weekend, Isaac?” 

Isaac doesn't answer, just throws his head back and fucks himself back onto Scott's cock and moans. There isn't much talking after that. Scott picks up the pace and fucks into Isaac fast and hard. Isaac's heat really is infectious, making Scott feel as desperate as the beta. 

They don't last as long as the first time, and when Scott's knot starts pressing against his hole, Isaac's coming. He can't hold on to his shaking thighs any longer, so he falls back onto the bed and just lets Scott have his way with him. The alpha only gets a few more solid thrusts before he's coming, too, grinding his knot into Isaac's hole and clamping his teeth into Isaac's shoulder. 

It takes some careful maneuvering for them to both get on their sides, and then some more to find a position that doesn't tug too uncomfortably on Scott's knot. When they're finally settled again, Isaac sighs, and Scott brushes his lips against the bite mark on Isaac's shoulder. 

“I'm sorry,” he says sheepishly. “I didn't mean to....” 

“I told you, I like it.” Isaac presses his face into the crook of Scott's neck and sighs. “Let's sleep before I need it again.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Scott takes one last worried glance down at the bite mark, but he can't deny that there's a certain swell of satisfaction that rises in his chest at the sight of his mark on Isaac. He tries to tell himself that it'll be healed by the time they wake up and settles down to fall asleep. 

  


They wake up again just as the sun is rising. Scott's cock is half hard and still inside of Isaac, making it a hell of a lot easier for them to get started again. 

Scott lays atop Isaac again when they're once more tied together. He's pressing lazy kisses along the curve of Isaac's jaw when he suddenly stops and goes still. 

“What?” Isaac murmurs. 

“Your bite isn't healed.” 

Isaac twists to see that the bite is indeed still on his shoulder, not even slightly healed. He frowns as a twinge of pain passes through it. 

“Oh,” he says slowly. Then, he shrugs. “Oh well.” 

“What? No.” Scott tries to sit up, but stops when still-swollen knot tugs on Isaac's rim and makes the beta moan. “Not 'oh well,' Isaac, I seriously hurt you.” 

“It's not like you meant to. Besides, there's nothing we can do about it until the heat passes.” He leans up and presses a lingering kiss to Scott's lips. “If it's still there when the heat is over, we'll go see Deaton. But I really don't want to go out while my ass is leaking and I'm begging you for you cock.” Scott still frowns worriedly at him. Isaac sighs. “And when you can pull out, you can play nurse. As long as it's a sexy nurse.” 

The alpha's frown doesn't fade as he reluctantly settles back down. Isaac squirms to get comfortable again while Scott frets over the bite. 

When they're able to pull apart, Scott is out of the bed at once. He disappears into the bathroom before returning with peroxide and a large bandage. 

Isaac doesn't complain as Scott dresses the bite, although his stomach does. Scott chuckles a bit. 

“I'll bring you something to eat,” he says as he finishes the bandage. 

“I can walk just fine.” 

Scott pushes Isaac back onto the bed, his cheeks pink. “I don't want you to move,” he admits. “Stay here please? I'll be right back.” 

Scott leaves to get them some food, and Isaac gets up to pee. He washes his hands, and then pauses when he catches a flash of the bandage in the mirror. With a quick glance to the door, he pulls the bandage back to take a proper look at the bite. 

It's certainly not as bad as Scott had seemed to think it was. It sort of looks like the bite he got from Derek that turned him, although it's a lot sexier knowing that Scott gave him this one. He hears Scott on the stairs, quickly redoes the bandage, and returns to the bedroom. 

“I didn't know what you'd want,” Scott admits as he dumps his armful on the bed. Isaac walks over and laughs. 

Scott's array for breakfast includes a jug of Gatorade, Oreo's, pretzels, half a loaf of wheat bread, celery sticks, Nutella, and, last but not least, a plate of cold leftover pizza. 

“Your mom would have a fit if she saw this,” Isaac says as he chuckles. Scott just grins and shrugs. 

“A sex weekend deserves some non-traditional food, if you ask me.” He drops onto the bed and grabs the Oreo's and Nutella. Isaac shakes his head and sits beside him. 

As he's slathering Nutella onto bread with one of the celery sticks, Scott suddenly pauses beside him. 

“You're still naked,” he says faintly. Isaac glances down at himself and shrugs. 

“Clothes feel weird when I'm like this,” he says simply. He shoves the bread into his mouth and pauses when he catches Scott's eyes flashing red. He hasn't even swallowed before Scott his pushing him back down against the bed. 

  


“Oh my God. There's _Nutella_ on my _dick_.” 

Scott chuckles and wraps his arms around Isaac's waist. “It's not my fault you're so delicious,” he jokes. They're showering after more sex and a late messy breakfast. Neither of them are keen on being separated for long, though, so they're showering together. 

Isaac grumbles as he washes the chocolate spread away. “I'll never be able to eat Nutella without getting hard again. This is a _travesty_ , Scott.” 

Scott just laughs again. Isaac hides his smile as he ducks his head to wash the shampoo from his hair. Scott's hand comes up to his shoulder, hesitantly brushing over the still-unhealed bite mark. Isaac sighs. 

“Stop worrying,” he orders. “It'll heal.” 

“I bit you last night. It should be gone by now.” 

“You're an alpha, Scott, you know it's going to heal slowly.” 

Scott just shakes his head. “Do you feel well enough to see Deaton yet?” he asks. A flush rises to Isaac's cheeks. 

“I'm still leaking,” he mumbles reluctantly. He washes the last of the soap from his body and turns the water off. “Can't it wait a little longer?” 

Scott purses his lips. “If it's not healed by tomorrow morning, we're going,” he says. “Although I'd prefer to go now....” 

Isaac raises an eyebrow. “Is that an order, Alpha?” he drawls. Scott's entire demeanor changes, a growl rumbling in his chest. Isaac chuckles and turns, wiggling his ass at Scott. “I'm all for some orders, _Alpha_....” 

Scott stumbles from the shower and presses Isaac against the sink. He gasps as the cold porcelain digs into his stomach, but nonetheless eagerly wiggles his ass back against Scott. 

“Hold still,” Scott growls. Isaac shoves his hips back again, and Scott growls again as he smacks his hands against Isaac's ass. “I though you wanted some orders?” 

“Never said I would follow them,” Isaac pants back. “Fuck, Scott, get on with it already!” 

“No.” Scott ruts his half-hard cock into the crack of Isaac's ass, and before long, the way is slicked by the fluid from Isaac's ass. “Listen to your alpha, Isaac.” 

As it turns out, Isaac really doesn't need that much convincing. It only takes a few more sharp swats to his ass before he's bending obediently over the sink and moaning as Scott plows into him. 

When they're finally knotted together, flushed and panting, Isaac suddenly starts to laugh. Scott grumbles as he shifts his hips. 

“What's so funny?” he demands. 

“We did _not_ think this through,” Isaac says with a chuckle. 

It takes a second for Scott to realize what he means; they're both draped over the sink and knotted together for at least another twenty or thirty minutes. He groans as Isaac continues to laugh. 

  


Late on Saturday afternoon, Isaac reluctantly lets Scott drag him to Deaton's office. He's still leaking – not as much as he had been earlier in the week, but still – but the bite still hasn't healed and, as Scott says, “Health trumps sex.” 

Deaton peels back the bandage and Isaac flushes and looks away. Deaton's not a bad guy or anything, but he's starting to get way too intimate with the details of Isaac and Scott's sex life. 

“When was this?” Deaton murmurs. 

“Thursday night,” Scott says. “It should be healed by now, even if it was from an alpha....” 

Deaton smiles faintly up at Scott. “From you,” he corrects. Scott grins back sheepishly, but Deaton quickly turns serious again. “Did it happen while you were knotting him?” 

Isaac turns bright red, and Scott's not any better off. “Yeah, kind of,” he mumbles, looking anywhere but at his boss. 

“'Kind of,' hm?” he repeats knowingly. He smiles a bit as he tosses the old bandage away and grabs a clean one. “There really isn't any 'kind of' about it, Scott. That makes it a mating bite. It'll heal naturally, at a human pace.” 

He continues tending to the bite as though he hasn't just dropped a bomb. Isaac and Scott share a wide-eyed looking. 

“A mating bite?” Isaac repeats slowly. 

“It's a primal, basic way of Scott claiming you for others to see once your heat is over,” Deaton explains calmly. “As I said, it'll heal naturally, and then it will scar over. You'll always bear his mark.” 

Isaac smells a flare of arousal rise off of Scott, and he turns to glower at the alpha. Scott smiles apologetically, although he sure as hell isn't looking (or smelling) very sorry. 

“Just tend to it well and you'll be fine,” Deaton says. He tosses his gloves into the trash and smiles at the two teens. “It'll basically be just a scar to everyone else, but to the pack, you and Isaac are as good as married.” 

“I'm only seventeen!” Isaac says at once. Deaton laughs, and Isaac grumbles. “I'm glad you think this is funny.” 

“It's not as though it's an actual marriage, Isaac,” he says pleasantly. “I assure you, this is more a supernatural matter than a social one.” 

With some un-reassuring reassurance from Deaton, Scott and Isaac head back home. The slick is still leaking in a slow trickle from Isaac's ass, although he has more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. 

“You married us,” he accuses. “You didn't even _ask_.” 

Scott looks sheepish. “I'm sorry,” he says, sincere as ever, “but I don't regret biting you.” Isaac pauses and frowns at Scott. The alpha looks evenly back at him. “I love you,” he says easily, like it's fact, “If we did it over knowing what we know now, I'd still bite you. I love you, and....” He shrugs. “And nothing. I love you.” 

“Oh,” is all Isaac can say. He's not good with words like Scott is. Then, without warning, he surges forward and throws his arms around Scott's neck. Scott smiles as he brushes his lips across Isaac's neck. 

“You know I love you, too, right?” Isaac mutters. 

Scott smiles. “Yeah. I know.” 

  


Isaac's heat wanes on Sunday afternoon. Melissa returns home just after dinnertime. Thankfully, Isaac and Scott have both showered and redressed by then, and are presentable when she returns. 

“Everyone decent?” she jokes as she lugs her bag in. Scott rolls his eyes, cheeks pink, as he takes her bag and kisses her cheek. “Really, though, are you boys alright?” 

“We're fine,” Scott says. He takes Melissa's bag to the stairs as Melissa plants a kiss on Isaac's cheek. He smiles at her, which she returns as she turns to the pantry. She's digging through when Scott returns, sitting next to Isaac and stealing a quick kiss. “We're better than fine.” 

Isaac rolls his eyes even as he feels his face flush. He has to smile back, though, and pretends he doesn't notice Melissa beaming at them as she crosses to the toaster. 

“I'm glad to hear it,” she says. She drops some toast in and dawdles while Scott leans over to steal one – okay, maybe two; three at the most – more kisses from a red Isaac. 

Melissa sets her plate down while Scott happily scoots his chair closer to Isaac's and presses into the taller teen's side. She flashes them one last, knowing smile before returning to her toast. Then, though her smile falls to a frown. 

“Boys? What happened to all the Nutella?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I don't even know what my life is anymore.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave kudos or a comment! Takes a second, means a lot! 
> 
> Also, visit me on [tumblr](http://deputyparrish.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
